Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is a Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot Now being married anew and having moved to 112 Mercer Street, which is a house formerly owned by Albert Einstein, Rob and Chris have an infant son named Robbie and Rob operates a vet shop in a barn outside their house. Rob and Chris ask if they all can be Robbie's babysitters for a while and they are happy to do that. At first the appliances all fear that their masters will pay more attention to Robbie but later grow accustomed to him. One night, Toaster awakes to find the hearing aid in the attic receiving a message which appears to be transmitted from space. The next morning, Toaster informs the other appliances and Ratso, the family's pet rat, of the events occurring the previous night, leading to the appliances and Ratso agreeing to carefully watch the junk drawer in case of Hearing Aid suspiciously escaping again. The following night, Hearing Aid escapes from the drawer and to the attic once more. Robbie, awakened by the sound of the transmission, climbs out of his crib and follows Hearing Aid. The appliances awaken, find Robbie going up the stairs and pursue him, leading them to enter the attic just as a beam of light appears. The shocked appliances pursue Hearing Aid, but in spite of this, Robbie (along with ) is beamed into space. After grilling Hearing Aid and learning that Robbie has accidentally been transported to Mars in his place, . Despite this, the appliances contact Wittgenstein, an old supercomputer and friend from their days in college, for advice by connecting a computer to a security camera in the museum that acts like a phone. The appliances, as per a plan by Wittgenstein, create a makeshift spacecraft with the ceiling fan, a laundry basket, the microwave, and microwaveable popcorn as fuel (Calculator is also provided with the required data to be their navigator) and launch themselves into space, leaving only Ratso to prevent two baby monitor intercoms from alerting Rob and Chris. During their flight through space, the appliances meet a pack of sentient balloons who have been let go by human hands and now float endlessly through the cosmos. Eventually, the appliances reach Mars and, upon a rough landing due to Blanky foolishly turning off the microwave, encounter multiple satellites sent from Earth, among them being Viking 1, in addition to a Christmas angel named Tinselina (whom instantly falls in love with) who was sent to Mars with the former. However, soon after their arrival, the appliances and Tinselina are taken hostage by an army of military toasters who escort them to their 'Supreme Commander', a colossal refrigerator. As revealed by Tinselina, the appliances Mars were built on Earth by a corrupted Alpine manufacturer named "Wonderluxe" and designed to fail from the get-go under a scheme of planned obsolescence. Angered with their design flaws, the Wonderluxe appliances escaped, left to Mars, and built a missile rocket set to destroy the Earth. Intent on averting the earth's destruction, and with an upcoming election, Toaster decides to challenge the Supreme Commander for his seat, appointing Hearing Aid as his running mate. . As Toaster and the Supreme Commander engage in a heated debate, Robbie is able to push a hand out of his bubble and touch the Supreme Commander, who is briefly overcome with warmth. The election ends with Toaster the victor. They then meet with the defeated Supreme Commander, who allows the appliances to discover what is behind his doors. As they venture into the icy interior of the Supreme Commander, they find the true form of Supreme Commander, who Hearing Aid recognizes as his long lost brother, who he has not seen in sixty years. Hearing Aid's brother then reveals that he also originally belonged to Albert Einstein, who left him in the wake of World War II, during which he fell into the hands of a Nazi leader, whose ideals influenced him, leading him to become disillusioned with mankind and to escape to Mars, where he assumed an alternate identity to rule through fear. Only after experiencing "the touch of the small boy's hand", combined with Toaster's convicted campaign, did he realize that not all humans are bad. With the conflict resolved, the appliances and Robbie, now joined by Tinselina and Hearing Aid's reformed brother, are about to return to Earth while the Wonderluxe appliances stay behind to wait for the next generation of humans to arrive in the future. After clearing the ground on their spacecraft, Hearing Aid's brother realizes that he forgot to deactivate the missile. Risking being left behind on Mars and as the best and perfect way to show his best friends and Hearing Aid that's he's truly sorry and to make it up to them, Toaster and the ex-Commander jump out of the spacecraft, race to the missile's control panel and successfully abort its launch. The others turn back to rescue Toaster and the commander, and after the two are back on board and Toaster and reconciled and regained their friendship, Tinselina gives up her clothes and hair so the spacecraft can be provided with organic fuel necessary to return to Earth, much to 's sadness. The appliances happily ride back to Earth and manage to return Robbie to his room as well as returning themselves to their original posts by sunrise. Tinselina, now stripped of her beauty and deemed 'worthless' by herself, throws herself into a trash can. Later, on Christmas morning as Robbie is unwrapping his presents, Rob and Chris hear him speak his (second) first word: "toaster", much to our heroes' happiness. Then, they watch as Robbie gathers Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio around the Christmas tree. As the gang celebrates, Toaster turns on the lights on the tree, on top of which is Tinselina, who was previously rediscovered and restored by Rob and Chris, much to 's happiness. Even she and just share their very first and only kiss. Meanwhile, Ratso and the other appliances celebrate Christmas in their own ways. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * It is revealed that have all been Toaster's best friends ever since they first met in the first movie. * can breathe in Outer Space due to Twilight and Starlight's magic, making them impervious to die without any air to breathe. * all make a cameo appearance in outer space after , but . * are mentioned in this film. * This film featured a new version of If I Could Take That Moment Back (sung by Toaster and ; from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Beyond the Corona Walls)/If Only (sung by Toaster and Scrooge McDuck; from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses)/My Once Upon a Time (sung by Toaster; from Descendants 3). * In this film, sing "Home Again" in Toaster’s place. * The end credits also featured the end credits music and its sound effects from Blue's Clues: What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers